


Real Life Imitates Art

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, almost summer, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on a dream I had except I finessed it a bit.</p>
<p>I own nothing except the mistakes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Real Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a dream I had except I finessed it a bit.
> 
> I own nothing except the mistakes

Stiles doesn't know what he's doing here. Somehow Mason tricked him and Lydia to visit him and Liam at school. They're currently in the library looking over some chemistry problem. Harris, of course, is totally useless.

Finally, Stiles whispers to Lydia. "What are we doing here? We graduated?"

Lydia, as if suddenly realizing what Stiles said, replied "Oh yeah," She started packing her stuff up. "I'm see you all later at my house for movie night." She leaves with a flip of her hair. The younger boys mutter their reply.

"Yeah I'm gone too."

Stiles makes his way out of the parking lot before the bell rings.

From DADDY-O: Melissa, Scott, and I are going to the store. You going?

To DADDY-O: yeah I'll see you at the house.

Scott and his mom moved in a year ago;Scott and Stiles planned a whole dinner trap for them. A few months later the two were married. When they moved in, everybody came over for barbecue. Stiles finally saw his dad happy.

Currently Stiles is looking at the books while Scott and his dad are trying to convince Melissa buy junk food. She tells them no. God bless that woman.

The manager of the store is subtly watching Stiles and that's a loose definition of "subtly" seeing as every time Stiles moves, the manager mirrors him. A tall, curly haired guy turns the corner. He grabs a book and starts thumbing through it. Stiles decides there's nothing here worth buying and heads for the whines of his father and brother.

Then a title catches his eye. "Myths: The Truth Behind The Monsters." Stiles immediately grabs it.

The curly haired guy moves toward him as the manager walks away.

"You like myths, huh?"

Stiles shrugs. "Its a hobby." He looks up from the book into blue eyes and a dimpled smile. The guy is about a head taller than Stiles.

The guy holds his hand out. "I'm Isaac."

Stiles shakes it and introduces himself. "Stiles."

Their hands drop. "Hey do you wanna get out of here?" Isaac hooks a thumb over his shoulder.

Stiles can't hear any whining which means Melissa got his dad and Scott under control. "Sure," He puts the book back and Isaac grabs his hand. Its warm, but considering it's almost summer it's not that surprising. Isaac is in a undershirt, basketball shorts, and Nike sneakers. Stile changed at home into a thin shirt, jeans he cut roughly into shorts and his worn out adidas shoes mainly used for cutting the grass. It wasn't too hot out but in a month or so it'd be sweltering.

He hops into Isaac's truck. Isaac pecks Stiles on the cheek before he rolls both of their windows down. Stiles flushes only slightly; the heat makes him flush more.

As they pull of the parking space it occurs to Stiles he didn't tell his family he left.

Isaac is at a stop light when a black camaro pulls up next to them. Stiles recognizes the driver as the new deputy his dad hired and ducks down.

"Shit, it's Derek."

"What're you doing?" Isaac asks.

"One of my dad's deputies is next to us. Just don't look at me."

Isaac nods and looks forward ad be starts to drive. The black car turns to the right as Isaac turns left. "You're clear."

Stiles get up and straightens himself out. "Sorry about that."

Isaac dismisses him with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it." He grabs Stiles' hand and kisses it. Stiles smiles like a idiot until they stop at a regular looking house.

"This your house?"

"Nah. This lady lowkey runs like a weird paintball place out of her house."

"Um okay,"

Stiles and Isaac head inside and are inside of a normal looking living room except there's a counter with buckets full of weirdly colored ice on one wall. They get a disposable cup full of ice and put it in a water gun. In minutes the ice melts.

"Isaac, what is this?" Stiles asks.

"Not too sure, but I think it's like paint in ice form that you blast of the water gun."

"Okay." 

The lady leads them to the backyard where they start blasting each other. Its so refreshing on a hot day. After about an hour they head inside to shower off. Luckily there's more than shower available.  
Isaac leans down and gives Stiles a quick but sweet kiss. Stiles ducks his head to hide his smile. 

"After this you wanna go back to my house?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah," Stiles replied enthusiastically. "Definitely."

Stiles rushes through his shower. He steps out looking for Isaac but he's nowhere to be found. He steps outside to see Isaac get into the bed of a truck with three other people.

Stiles can feel his chest ache. 'How could you be so stupid? If course he was playing you,'

The truck takes off and Isaac has his head thrown back in laughter. Stiles lets out a year against his will. The dust from the ties settles and Stiles is alone.

Until he hears tires coming back. Its Isaac. He hops out of the truck and runs for Stiles. He cups Stiles' jaw and angles his lips so he can kiss the hell out of him. The kiss is deep and rough and perfect. Isaac takes Stiles' hand and pulls him towards the truck. They take off, not knowing where they're going butknowing as long as they're together, it'll be alright.


End file.
